Vibration is a destructive force in a variety of environments. Vibration can be periodic, as created by a rotating compressor in an air conditioning unit or an engine in a car. Periodic vibration is characterized by a particular frequency and amplitude. Random vibration, on the other hand, has no dominant frequency and no dominant amplitude. Instead, the vibration must be analyzed quantitatively to determine average amplitudes and common frequencies. Damping is the process by which vibration steadily diminishes in amplitude. In damping, the energy of the vibrating system is dissipated as friction or heat, or transmitted as sound. The process of damping can take any of several forms, and often more than one form is present.
Liquid springs can utilize a compressible liquid to provide damping forces. A liquid spring can comprise a cylindrical housing having an internal chamber with a compressible liquid therein, a piston reciprocally disposed in the chamber, and a rod structure axially movable into and out of the chamber, secured to the piston, and having an outer longitudinal portion projecting outwardly of one of the housing ends. If a liquid spring is used between a vehicle frame and an associated wheel support structure, the compressible liquid within the liquid spring generates both stiffness and damping forces in the suspension system in response to relative axial translation between the rod structure and housing of the liquid spring caused by relative displacement between the wheel and the frame.
Although liquid springs provide stiffness or damping forces, a need exists for a way to change the amount of stiffness or damping of the liquid spring in response to changing conditions.